Carry You Home
by Sandylee007
Summary: ONESHOT, possible ending for the manga. When the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke is through, the only thing there’s left to say is ‘I’m sorry’. possibly friendship NaruSasu


A/N: I've just had three hellishly long schooldays, and I HAD TO write to ease my mind. This is what popped out. (grins)

This can be considered a companion to my other oneshot, 'Starts With Goodbye', but of course works fluently enough on its own.

Anyhow, after writing this I'm tired and itching with excitement to hear what you guys have to say about this, so let's get going, yeah? (rubs hands together)

I really hope you'll enjoy!

NOTICE: If you're curious, do read the lyrics that inspired this story before you take off from underneath the fic – they gave the story some more depth! Just ignore the female preferences, yeah? (smirks)

* * *

_**Carry You Home**_

* * *

/ _" I'm not the same as you. I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow. I know that the four of us have worked together, and, for a while, I thought I could take that road instead, but in the end, I've decided on revenge. That's always been my reason for living. I'll never be like you and Naruto."_ /

_Dokun… Dokun… Dokun… Dokun… Dokun… Dokun…_

Considering the condition he was in, Sasuke wasn't entirely sure of how it was possible for him to remain aware of his surroundings. Of the cold forest floor underneath his back, of the rain beating his face, of the suddenly very cold wind, of the strange silent sounds he couldn't recognize finding their way into his ears.

It'd hurt like hell only some moments earlier. Although he should've been alarmed, he was relieved when all pain was finally gone. It also seemed that for a first time since the death of his parents there was no hatred, either.

It felt like every single bit of emotion had seeped out of him along with crimson, leaving him numb and hollow.

He coughed, scowling a bit at the sickening taste of blood flooding into his mouth, and allowed his thoughts to drift.

He'd always had a picture of how it'd all end right in front of his eyes – he'd only seen one possible closure to his quest. Yet he'd failed to realize what pretty much everyone else had for a long time ago.

He'd never pictured himself laying there at the end of his road, dying, with his whole life having gone to waste and his heart having grown dull a long time ago.

And he'd never, ever thought he'd be this relieved when facing the moment of it all coming to an end.

/ _" I have woken up, don't you see? That guy who dreamed of a happy future full of peace and friendship, he was the one who was asleep. That's why I left the village. That's why I've gone in search of power. It's not the future I dream of any more, only the past. That's where my dream lies."_ /

Had he been able to, he would've laughed out loud at the irony of it all. He'd been so focused on past that future had slipped right through his fingers. All that power he'd managed to obtain, all the sacrifices he'd made, all the loneliness he'd endured… They meant _nothing_.

Now, in his very last moment, his eyes – which had always been praised for their special gift – finally opened up to see everything.

And a tiny, constantly fading away part of him wished it hadn't been too late.

**-**

_Dokun… Dokun… Dokun… Dokun…_

With how tightly his pitiably trembling hands were pressed to Sasuke's chest in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding he'd caused, Naruto could feel every single constantly weakening heartbeat so painfully clearly that he couldn't keep himself from sobbing.

" Goddamnit, Sasuke…!" he choked out, his voice shuddering almost as badly as badly as his hands. " Don't you…! Don't you dare do this to me…! Don't you…!" _Don't you dare leave me just when I got you back!_ It was almost amusing that his heartbeat picked up the exact same rate the raven's slowed, faded away. It depends on one's point of view whether it was fortunate or not that he thought it was water what flowed past his eyes almost hard enough to keep him from seeing his best friend – his most precious person, his _all_ – slipping away. " Sasuke, open your eyes! Open your eyes and look at me, do you hear?"

As pointless and deceitful as he knew it to be, he found a tiny trace of hope sneaking into his chest when Sasuke's eyelids indeed inched, so slightly that the raven couldn't see much. All optimism, however, disappeared when the Uchiha's hand slapped weakly against his still trembling one that was trying to keep the boy alive, attempting to push it away. " Stop."

He shook his head vehemently, blue eyes that were rapidly losing their innocence widening and breathing growing erratic. " No!" he all but screamed, still shaking his head and pressing his hand against the failing heart even more tightly. He refused to let go even when Sasuke's face contorted with pain. " No! I've… I've been looking for you for years! I… I just… I won't give up!" His voice was on the verge of failing, but he couldn't bring himself to care. " I can't give… give up on you!" Because if he'd really give up on Sasuke, he'd also give away a huge piece of himself. He swallowed thickly, not managing to remove the lump stuck into his throat. " Just… Just hold on, okay?" Something wet fell, and he wasn't sure if it was tears or rain. " Hold on, teme. Sakura-chan, she… she'll be here soon. She'll save you. Just hold on, please." _Please, please, please, please, don't…_

Sasuke attempted to speak, but instead ended up coughing loudly, blood appearing to stain already slightly bluish lips.

_Dokun… Dokun… Dokun…_

His own heart hammered while every single cell within him tried to convince Sasuke's into holding on. His stinging eyes blurred completely for a moment.

All the years he'd spent training, searching, hoping longing… All the promises he'd given – to himself, to Sakura, to Sasuke… In the end, they meant nothing. In just one blink – with a single move he'd never, ever forgive himself for – everything had been smashed into pieces.

Reality sinking in slowly and with far more agony than any acid could possibly bring, he finally gave in and moved his hand away from Sasuke's gaping wound although everything inside him screamed against the decision. He no longer had to wonder which wet substance was on his cheeks when he wrapped both of his badly scratched, bleeding arms around Sasuke's already cold from, pulling the raven against him as tightly as possible.

The Uchiha made a loud hiss of pain but didn't vigour against his hold. Some tiny part of him that was desperate to cling to anything else than the situation at hand wondered if it was because the raven was too exhausted or just didn't care anymore.

_Dokun… Dokun…_

Wind howled as though in tremendous agony, emitting the very sound he wasn't able to produce while burying his face into silky black locks, desperately exhaling a scent he'd missed so damn much. " I'm so sorry", he choked out, voice so weak that he was almost sure even Sasuke couldn't hear. He repeated those words for so many times that he lost his voice, whole frame shuddering uncontrollably. " I… I never…"

His quite futile attempts of speaking were halted when Sasuke suddenly managed to lift a hand and brought it to his face for a millisecond – to slap or caress, he'd never know. It baffled him how clear and hard those dark eyes still were, although the light behind them was rapidly fading. The raven attempted to smirk, but it came out as a grimace. " Then, there's…" The boy shuddered and coughed, blood escaping from countless of places. " …two…" The rest faded into nothingness while the raven's eyes slipped closed.

Utter terror striking through him, he shook the Uchiha as forcefully as he dared to from their injuries. " Sasuke, c'mon…!"

For what they both knew to be the final time Sasuke's eyes crept open, gazing at him with something so deep and all consuming that it took his breath away. He was pretty sure it was rain running across the boy's cheeks, and felt disgusted with himself for nonetheless hoping it wasn't. At least that expression of emotions would've told him that what he'd done wasn't in vain – that he'd managed to save Sasuke in the end, although not in the way he would've wanted to.

He had no idea of how he'd expected it to end between the two of them, because no matter how oblivious he could be he'd known for a longest time that there could be no happy version. But _this_ was far from whatever there'd been looming in the back of his head.

He emitted a small, extremely childish hiccup, freeing one hand to brush a stand of hair away from the raven's forehead. The skin under his fingertips was nearly icy, life underneath it already slipped away. It was at that moment he finally dared to let the full gravity of the situation to sink in, and the sickening realization left him breathless. " Maybe… Maybe I'll see you again", was absolutely all he managed to come up with.

Sasuke chuckled although it must've been unbearably painful, then coughed up what seemed like a gallon of blood as a reward for his trouble. " Dobe…" '_We both know better_', the boy's eyes filled in.

He closed his eyes for a long moment, feeling fully ready to crumble under all his chest was put through, until he jolted back into awareness when there was a cold touch on the hand that'd just brushed Sasuke. Surprise filled him when he found the raven's hand resting on top of his, clearly too weak to grab. Even in his current state of mind he figured that now, just moments before it'd all be over, was the first time in almost a decade the Uchiha truly touched someone willingly. That thought unleashed a warm flow to his already hot cheeks.

From Sasuke's eyes, he could tell that they both wished from the bottom of their hearts that they would've managed to talk, whatever the words would've been. But all the thoughts whirling around in their heads were bound to be left unvoiced.

He'd never felt as helpless in his entire life as he did when watching the boy's eyes slide closed for a rest the other had probably been longing to have for a very long time. He was far from the state to wonder exactly what the raven saw to make him smile the way he did just then.

_Dokun…_

Even wind stilled, and for what felt like ages it became so silent that it hurt his ears. Then – startling even himself with the sudden reaction – he fell over the lifeless body when all strength left his muscles and screamed at the top of his lungs.

That late evening, with rain beating him mercilessly, the world Naruto had been clinging to crumbled apart along with his heart.

(He was in no state to notice that at some point Sakura appeared to the scene, and brought a quivering hand to her lips upon meeting the desolate sight.)

He had absolutely no idea of how many minutes – hours, perhaps – he'd spent there with constantly cooling Sasuke securely in his arms until a flash of memory hit him like a lightning.

/ _" Just you wait! I'm gonna bring Sasuke home for sure if it the last thing I do!"_ /

Warmth still streaming down his cheeks, he got up to his shaky legs, bringing Sasuke along effortlessly despite his horrendous injuries. He held the Uchiha tightly, protectively, while starting an unsteady yet determined walk forth, his throat so tight that he feared he'd suffocate.

This… This was _not_ how he'd wanted to do it, but… He'd fulfil his promise, the one he'd sacrificed almost everything to keep.

The journey was over. He'd finally take Sasuke home to rest.

* * *

_**Owari.**_

* * *

A/N: (sniff)

So… (glances with wariness and cautious hope) How was it? PLEASE, do let me know! This is a bit odd piece to my collection, so I'm anxious to hear your thoughts.  
Cookies and love to you all for reading!  
Peace out!

* * *

**James Blunt: "Carry You Home"**

Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.

And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.

As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.


End file.
